concordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eye of The World: Chapter 9
=Tellings of The Wheel= Synopsis Rand dreams that he is running across barren hills, under a blood-red sun. He can hear Trollocs on his trail, though he cannot see them. He scrambles to the top of a ridge and finds himself on the edge of a sheer cliff. In the middle of the great valley, there is a single tall, dead black mountain(likely Shayol Ghul). He feels unseen hands trying to pull him towards the mountain, but he fights them. He hears a voice in his head, saving "Serve me," and he shouts out his defiance to Shai'tan, then turns and scrambles away. Suddenly he finds himself in a different place, on a rolling plain covered with winter-dead vegetation. There is another mountain, broken-peaked(likely Dragonmount), which does not make him afraid. A river circles the mountain, and on an island in the river he sees a white city(Tar Valon). Filled with gladness, he moves towards the city, then begins to flee from the cold presence he can feel behind him. The city begins to recede as he draws closer, though; his pursuer's fingers touch him, and he trips and falls. He lands on paving stones, near one of the bridges to the city. Smiling people speaking an unknown tongue pass him, beckoning him into the city. The city is filled with wondrous things, but ahead he sees the White Tower that is his destination. When he tries to take a detour, though, he finds the tower ahead of him every way he turns. The people urge him desperately towards the tower. He walks towards it; children throw flowers at his feet, and voices are raised in song. He reached a palace at the base of the tower, and inside a Myrddraal says it has been waiting for him. Rand awakens suddenly, back in the room with Tam. The fire has been tended while he slept, and the cooled dinner has been replaced with warm food. Rand realizes he has slept the whole day, and night is falling again. He begins eating ravenously, then goes to check on Tam. Tam opens his eyes, and he seems weak, but clear-minded. Rand tells Tam about the farm, the attack on the village, and the Aes Sedai. Tam doubts Moiraine's story, and asks Rand to repeat it word-for-word as much as he can remember, because Aes Sedai cannot lie, but they can twist their words. Tam says he wishes he was going with Rand, and Rand is surprised that Tam's not trying to talk him out of it. Tam says Rand may be safer in Tar Valon, but he will have to be careful of Aes Sedai, and to remember that their Warders are closely bonded to them. Tam says he'll be out of bed in a day or two, and Rand says doubtfully that Moiraine said weeks, and that Mistress al'Vere has been advised of this. Rand says they'll have to leave that night. Tam says he'll try to get out of bed as soon as he's able, and catch up to them. Lan knocks on the door, advising Rand to say his goodbyes quickly, because there is trouble. Rand begins to unbuckle the sword belt, but Tam advises him to keep it. They exchange a hug, and then Rand leaves. Mat is outside the room, and the two of them hurry down the stairs after Lan. Outside the inn there is a crowd gathered, facing off against Moiraine. Cenn Buie, together with Coplins and Congars, shout at Moiraine to leave Emond's Field, blaming her for the arrival of the Trollocs. Hari Coplin threatens her with a torch. Bran al'Vere and Haral Luhhan emerge just then, and quell the troublemakers with well-chosen words. Bran reminds them that Moiraine Healed many of them and their loved ones the night before. The crowd subsides, but there are still mutterings for Moiraine to leave. Moiraine begins whirling her staff above her head, white flames shooting out of the ends, and then she holds it in front of her. She laments that this is what Aemon's blood has come to, that they have forgotten where they came from. Bran al'Vere says that they have always been honest Two Rivers folk. Moiraine tells them a story of Manetheren, King Aemon, and his Queen Eldrene. In the Trolloc Wars the warriors of Manetheren were in the forefront of many battles. After one battle, they heard that an army of Trollocs was advancing on Manetheren. After a forced march of many days, they managed to reach the Tarendrelle before the Dark One's army, of Trollocs and Myrddraal, Darkfriends and Dreadlords. Aemon had sent out messenger and was expecting reinforcements in three days. Despite being greatly outnumbered, the hosts of Manetheren held out for those three days, then seven more, before realizing that no help was coming. They crossed the Tarendrelle, destroying their bridges behind them, and imploring the folk of Manetheren to go to safety with Queen Eldrene. Many of them took up weapons and joined their homeland's defenders. Emond's Field was the site of their last stand, and the last of the armies of Manetheren were destroyed. When she sensed Aemon's death, Eldrene opened herself to the One Power and sent forth a mighty conflagration that destroyed the Dark One's forces, save those few who escaped Manetheren; she herself was consumed by the extreme forces she had summoned. Manetheren never rose again, and its memory was all but lost, but its descendents lived in the Two Rivers. After Moiraine's tale, some of the Emond's Fielders come forward and say that Moiraine can stay if she wishes, and the others slink off in shame. As they leave, Lan pulls Rand and Mat around the back of the inn, towards the stables. Character List Appearing: *Bili Congar *Brandelwyn al'Vere *Cenn Buie *Darl Coplin *Eward Candwin *Haral Luhhan *Hari Coplin *Lan Mandragoran *Matrim Cauthon *Moiraine Damodred *Paet al'Caar *Rand al'Thor *Shai'tan *Tam al'Thor Mentioned: *Abell Cauthon *Aemon al Caar al Thorin *Ba'alzamon *Eldrene ay Ellan ay Carlan *Jon Thane *Marin al'Vere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Oren Dautry *Wil al'Caar Terms Mentioned Places *Emond's Field *Field of Bekkar *Forest of Shadows *Manetheren *Manetherendrelle *Mountains of Mist *Shayol Ghul *Taren River *Tar Valon *Two Rivers *White River Terms *Aes Sedai *Coplin *Darkfriend *Dark One *Dhurran *Dreadlord *Gleeman *Light *Myrddraal *Ogier *Old Tongue *One Power *Red Eagle *Shadow *Trolloc *Trolloc Wars *True Source *Warder *Wisdom 01.09